


[Podfic] Do We Get What We Deserve by Withershins

by brightnail



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Polyamory, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 22:29:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10728582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightnail/pseuds/brightnail
Summary: Sidney takes care of his wolves.





	[Podfic] Do We Get What We Deserve by Withershins

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Do We Get What We Deserve](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6367960) by [withershins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/withershins/pseuds/withershins). 



 

 **Title** : Do We Get What We Deserve

 **Author** : Withershins

 **Reader** : Brightnail

 **Fandom** : Hockey RPF

 **Pairing** : Sidney Crosby/Mike Sullivan, Sidney Crosby/Evgeni Malkin, Sidney Crosby/Pascal Dupuis, Anna Kasterova/Evgeni Malkin, Sidney Crosby/Pittsburgh Penguins

 **Rating** : Mature

 **Warnings** : None

 **Summary** :

Sidney takes care of his wolves.

 **Text** : [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6367960)

 **Length** 01:14:39

 **Download on Mediafire** : [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/rzcwqb5p266b22z/%5BHockey+RPF%5D+Do+We+Get+What+We+Deserve+by+Withershins.mp3)

**Streaming** **:**

 


End file.
